Trick or Treat?
by IHeartSKatic
Summary: A Halloween party changes the course of Regina and Emma's friendship. Will they embrace the change or will they pretend that nothing ever happened?
1. Spiked Punch

**A/N:** I dedicate this fanfic to my twitter squad (you know who you are). And a special thanks to Terena who gave me an amazing idea and to Aline who had to hear me go on and on about this until I finished. I love all of you with all my heart.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Emma Swan groaned as she looked at her costume in the mirror once again. Her ass was clad in black leather pants that were so tight they looked as if they were painted onto her skin, the same for her leather bodysuit which made her boobs look perkier and fuller. A long fuzzy tail was stitched just above the round of her ass and a headband with little black ears adorned her long blonde tresses.

She was in no mood for a party and she tried every excuse in her book to get out of it but Mary Margaret wouldn't have it. I didn't beg Regina for you to bail on me, Emma. Besides, you need to distract yourself from him. The pixie haired brunette had told her once she said she wouldn't be able to come because she felt she was coming down with a flu. The blonde didn't know how in the hell her mother had convinced no other than the fricking mayor to throw a halloween party at her giant mansion but then again, when the woman set her mind on to something she didn't give up until she got it.

Giving her smokey eyes some final touches, she sighed in contentment. It won't get better than this. She thought. Ever since the breakup two weeks ago, she found her confidence had faded away little by little and that infuriated her. The real Emma Swan would never in a million years let a man take her down, but the real Emma had been shun away to the back of her mind as she shifted her entire attention to her damn boyfriend and his stupid needs. Her ego had been badly hurt, but maybe being dumped by him was exactly what she needed.

"Um, you look….different." The familiar voice of her 14 year old son came from behind her and a dark shade of red spread from her exposed neckline to her cheeks. Her outfit was daring, she was very much aware of that fact, and she suddenly felt naked under her son's gaze.

"A good different or a bad different?" Emma finally said as she plopped down on her bed, reaching for her black velvet boots. She glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table and groaned again. If she didn't leave in five minutes she was sure Mary Margaret would come barging in and would drag her down to Mifflin Street by her hair.

"A weird different." Emma was trying to catch her left boot that was a bit further from the bed without getting up or falling from it. Henry chuckled at his mother's laziness that was very similar to his and handed her the shoe. "Guess I'm just used to your jeans and tank tops." He shrugged, sitting on the armchair across from the leather clad blonde. "Are you sure I can't go?"

"I'm sure, kid." The blonde said as she got up, glancing at her reflection one last time to see if everything was in order. "None of your friends will be there, y'know, since it's an adult party. Besides, I think it'll be incredibly boring, so I'll probably be home in time to catch one last movie with you." Emma smiled at her son and ruffled his dark brown hair. Every Halloween eve they would watch a marathon of horror movies to get in the mood, it was one of their many family traditions - and it was one the excuses she tried using against Mary Margaret.

"Aren't you guys a little too old to be celebrating Halloween without any kids around?" Henry tried keeping a straight face but he burst into a laughing fit when a pillow hit him hard on the face, falling to his feet. "Hey! I was just kidding." The young boy was gasping for air, his stomach hurting in a pleasing way.

"Are you going to be okay on your own? I can stay, y'know."

"No you can't, Ma. You deserve to have fun with your friends. Besides, Mom's house is 5 minutes from here...I'll call if I need you." Henry had never supported her mother's relationship, but he never allowed himself to say anything and prevent her from being happy. He had sensed a change in her from the beginning, not towards him of course, but towards others and specially towards herself, but he still thought it wasn't his place to voice his thoughts. He had been there every step of the way, though, and when they broke up, he was the one who helped glue the pieces of her heart back together, and eat loads of ice cream of course. "Seriously, go have fun. Don't worry about me."

"Okay, kiddo. There's juice and coke in the fridge and I'll leave some money on the counter so order whatever you want. But pretty please, don't eat the candies. We need those for tomorrow and I don't want to be the only one in the neighbourhood saying no to the kids. God knows what they'd do to our house." Emma kissed Henry's forehead and made a beeline to

the front door, stopping only to gather her phone and wallet. "See you in a bit!"

The night was quite chilly and Emma suddenly regretted not getting her jacket. She decided to walk to Regina's, knowing all too well that she was bound to have some black punch and a few glasses of the brunette's homemade apple cider. Main Street was a bit crowded than usual, vampires, mummies and witches were making their way towards Mifflin Street. Emma had always loved Halloween. It was the only night she could be whoever she wanted and escape the reality of the foster homes.

"HEY THERE, PUMPKIN!" Emma didn't even need to turn around to know that that voice belonged to her best friend. It was still funny to say or think the words 'best friends'. She had never really gotten along with girls before. The blonde had always been a tomboy and the girls would look at her funny for not liking dolls, princesses or any other girly things. Ruby had been one of the first people she met when she got to Storybrooke and they had hit it off almost instantly. The lanky brunette hopped the last few steps that separated them and slung an arm over Emma's bare shoulders. "Who would have thought that you were hiding this hot piece of ass underneath those baggy boyfriend jeans and horrible tank tops."

"Hey!" Emma pinched her friend's side, bending slightly forward as she laughed. "You can be an asshole when you want, y'know that? And what are you supposed to be?" The blonde looked at Ruby for the first time, taking in her outfit. The brunette wore a short white skirt that Emma was sure showed more than what was considered appropriate. Her matching white cropped top - that looked more like an actual bra- hugged her boobs perfectly and even Emma had to admit that it was a sight to behold. On top of her dark curls, a small white hat with a red cross sat neatly.

"What, isn't it obvious? I'm a nurse!"

"You do realise that nurses don't wear slutty clothes, right?"

"You're one to talk, sexy panther. Besides, it's Halloween. It's the one night when we can dress like total sluts and no one can say anything about it." Ruby said as she stopped in front of a small black iron gate, covered in spider webs. "Wow, your mom really outdid herself."

"We both know that's Regina's doing." Emma loved her mother, but the small brunette's taste was incredibly tacky whereas Regina's was always impeccable. The usually pristine white mansion was almost grey under the new garden lights. Stone gargoyles sat proudly on the second floor balcony, overlooking every guest. Carved pumpkins were scattered on the front lawn and Emma chuckled as she remembered Henry's complaints about how this mom and grandmother were making him help. "I just can't wait to see the inside."

…

Regina Mills was definitely not a calm person. She had killed, tormented and tortured more people than she could keep count and that was what she was about to do to Mary Margaret if the woman tried speaking to her one more time. They had spent most of the previous week together, planning, shopping and decorating her house for the party. When Mary Margaret first came to her with the idea, her instinct was to deny it immediately but she surprised both herself and the pixie haired woman when she said yes. After all, it would be nice to have a night off and have fun. The mayor quickly regretted it though, as Mary Margaret stepped on her nerves on a daily basis.

The brunette was currently talking to Dr. Whale - who thought it would be a very funny idea to come as Frankenstein - but was quickly growing tired of scolding the man for looking at her cleavage. Not that she could blame him, though. She was dressed as Morticia Addams, her long black dress tight enough to show her perfect curves. Said cleavage was shaped in a long V that came to a stop just an inch above her belly button, showing off some quality side boob. Her makeup was flawless, dark smokey eyes that made her whiskey brown orbs even fiercer and a dark crimson red painted her full lips which made her scar even more prominent. The entire costume was a bit more daring than what she was used to, but she was quite happy with the result - even though it was attracting unwanted attention.

Regina excused herself when the doctor's eyes fell once again to her exposed skin and walked towards the open bar as fast as her dress would allow her. She needed another drink, or ten. The brunette wanted so desperately to have fun but as she looked around she noticed that her guests were still too stiff, focused on stupid small talks. No one was dancing or singing or pretty much enjoying themselves, no one except for Mary Margaret, of course. Regina smirked when an idea to turn things around came to mind. She held her hand right above the bowl of black punch and swirled her fingers around, spiking the beverage. "This should do the trick."

Regina turned around just as Emma and Ruby walked through the front door. Her gaze fell instantly upon the blonde woman, a shiver running down her spine as she took in the leather costume. Her throat suddenly became dry and she downed her apple cider enjoying the slight burn. Dark brown eyes met bright green ones and Regina chuckled as Emma's mouth fell agape when the younger woman saw her costume. For some unknown reason, she liked having Emma's attention. A sudden boost of confidence awoke a familiar smirk on her lips and she winked towards the younger woman.

The mayor was suddenly summoned by her best friend Kathryn - whos insisted on going as a sexy circus show woman, if that was even a thing- and she didn't notice Mary Margaret walking straight towards the punch bowl. The teacher had had an idea as soon as she saw Emma walk in. She wanted Emma to have a good time and forget all about her idiotic ex, so she spiked the drink. The other guests would also have fun, so everyone would win at the end.

Grabbing two red cups filled with black punch, the small brunette - who was dressed as Velma from Scooby Doo - made her way to her daughter and her friend. "Hello, girls! So glad you decided to come, Emma!"

"Like I had a choice." Emma chuckled as she accepted the red cup from her mother. " It was pure and spontaneous pressure. But to be honest…" She took a sip of her beverage. "I'm glad I'm here. For now anyways." Emma wrinkled her nose as the strong taste went down her throat again. She was more of a beer kinda gal, but she was pretty sure Regina hadn't bought any, so the punch would have to do.

An hour and 4 red cups later, Emma found herself on the dance floor with Ruby. The music was loud, she could feel it in her entire body as she moved to the rhythm. Her head was buzzing with the amount of alcohol she had ingested but she didn't really mind. She was having fun with her friends and for the first time in two weeks she was happy.

Regina was dancing right next to her, her round ass moving in time with the beat. She was a goddess and she obviously knew the effect she had on other people. Emma couldn't take her eyes off of her and she suspected the brunette knew as much as her hands snaked down the sides of her body, ending up flat on her ass. The blonde didn't know where the sudden attraction was coming from and she blamed it on the booze. You're straight, Emma. She reminded herself of that very 'important' fact.

Her slim body suddenly stiffened, coming to a halt as a familiar set of hands came to rest just above her hips from behind her. Killian. Emma scowled. She knew he would be there, but part of her honestly hoped he had gone to hell instead and never came back. The blonde turned around, yanking his hands off of her with more strength than she originally planned, but not regretting it at all. "What do you want?" Her voice was a low growl, alerting him of how dangerous the situation actually was.

"Oy, love, no need to get aggressive." Killian held his hands above his head as a sign of truce. "I just want to talk, ay?" He had seen how drunk she was, he knew her well enough to recognize all of the signs and since he had regretted breaking up with her he thought he would take advantage of the situation. The chances of the blonde actually lowering her guards were pretty high. "I was really stupid to break up with you, Em. And I really, really want you back." He took a step closer, caressing Emma's bare arm.

Emma flinched away from the touch she once craved so badly. She had two whole weeks to put her head back in place and in under no circumstance she would allow him to own her again. Being weak and submissive was in the past. The real Emma Swan was back, stronger than ever. "No, Killian."

Killian narrowed his eyes, pulling the blonde forcefully closer. No woman had ever said no to his charms before and being rejected suddenly pressed on a nerve. "Come on. You know you want me as bad as I want you. Don't try to deny it, love." Emma pushed his chest as hard as she could, making the brunette pirate stumble backwards. "Hey, no need to be a bitch!"

Regina looked from the former couple to the rest of the guests, noticing how everyone was beyond drunk to even acknowledge what was happening and she suddenly regretted spiking their drinks. She hadn't known if it was her place to interject at first but when Killian tried kissing Emma against her will, a fire started burning in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't just stand by and let him basically molest the blonde woman. Everything after that happened so fast, like she was on autopilot.

The brunette suddenly turned Emma in her arms, one arm around her waist and another behind her neck as she connected her full red lips to slim pink ones. It was certainly an unexpected kiss and it took Emma a few seconds to kiss Regina back, earning a low groan from the older woman. Regina picked at Emma's lower lip and smirked as a soft whimper reached her ears. She pressed her body closer to the younger woman's, her finger finding solace in soft long tresses. Regina glided her pink tongue across Emma's lips before invading her mouth, both women moaning as their tongues tasted each other for the very first time. All the background noise simply faded as they focused their minds on exploring.

Emma was the one to break the kiss, gasping for air. Her head was spinning and this time she knew that alcohol had nothing to do with it. She had no idea of what had just happened or why it had happened and if she was honest to herself, she didn't really care. Her entire body was buzzing with excitement. But the good feeling was suddenly replaced by a bad one when she felt the unwanted touch on her arm again, yanking her from the safety Regina's arms. "What the actual fuck was that?" Killian gave Emma a glare before scowling at the mayor.

"Dear, I deeply suggest letting go of Emma's arm before things escalate any further. I do not appreciate other people touching what's mine, especially when it's made clear that the advances are not welcome." Regina smirked, not knowing where the boost of confidence was coming, but deciding to go along with it for the moment. "It's not my fault that what she actually needed was a woman instead of a low life man such as yourself."

"Come on, Emma." He tried again, too drunk to actually be scared of Regina. "I know you're not a dyke. I know how you liked when I took you from behind. I can still hear you moaning my name. I bet she can't make you cum like I used to, huh?" He dipped his head forward as to capture Emma's lips with his own once again.

"I said: LET. HER. GO." Regina had had enough. She had never liked the pirate, not one bit. He was a smelly, egocentric, misogynistic idiot who wore way too much eyeliner and leather. She hated the way he treated Emma and the way she allowed him to walk all over her. She hated how he was the one she chose. Her blood was boiling and before she knew what was happening, her flat palm connected to the side of his face, with a loud snap. For the first time, the guests noticed that something was going on.

* * *

Please let me know if I should continue!


	2. Kiss Me Again

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for your feedback, I really appreciated it. And thank you once again to Aline and my twitter squad for helping me out when I was feeling self conscious.

Hope you enjoy reading it as much as enjoyed writing it.

* * *

"You have five seconds to leave my house or I swear to Merlin you will never breathe again." Regina growled lowly, her eyes never leaving the pirate. The tingling sensation on the skin of her hand brought a smirk to her full red lips. Hitting him felt so good and part of her was hoping he'd put up a fight just so she could do it again. She had never liked Killian, much less the way he treated Emma. It had been hate at first sight, if she was honest, what with all of the excessive leather and make up. But most importantly, she hated how he had somehow convinced Emma that he was her only chance of a happy ending.

When Henry had told her that they had broken up two weeks ago, a wave of relief washed over her but she quickly dismissed it as being friendly concern. Of course she knew that her feelings towards Emma ran deeper than friendship, she had known from the beginning. But she couldn't act on them, so she forced herself to see the blonde as a close friend and the second mother to her son.

Regina's body suddenly stiff as Emma shifted closer to her until the blonde's front was touching her back. She closed her eyes, the heat of the touch shooting through her entire body. The weight of what she had done just a few minutes before came crashing down on her and she had to steady herself as a myriad of emotions threatened to tip her over. Regina finally set on shame and she suddenly felt the need to be anywhere but in front of the curious gazes of the guests she didn't even want to host in the first place.

Without a word, she scowled at Killian one last time before bolting out of the living room and straight to her study. Regina could feel the sting of tears just behind her whiskey brown eyes and she would be damned if she let anyone see her crying. She was the Evil Queen, for Merlin's sake, and even though people didn't see her that way anymore she would never let them see how vulnerable she could actually get. Only after closing the wooden door behind her did she allow the tears to flow.

Emma had been incredibly confused from the moment she felt Regina's lips against hers to the moment the regal woman retreated herself to an unknown destination. Her entire body was still tingling as she raised her hand to trace her bottom lip. A lopsided grin started forming on her thin lips and she didn't even noticed the glare Killian gave her as he left. She had always noticed the way her heart would beat faster whenever her green eyes met large brown ones. Or the heat that would take over her body every time they touched each other. But she had always brushed it off, telling herself that it was normal, that she was feeling that way because she had never had a friend that was a girl before. Except for Lily, of course, but that hadn't lasted much. Emma knew Regina was different and most importantly, she knew that she had feelings for the other woman.

The blonde watched as Regina left in a hurry, and she immediately felt the need to follow her but her thoughts were interrupted by her worried mother. Snow had watched the entire thing from a distance, not knowing exactly how she could help being as drunk as she was. A wave of relief washed over her when Regina stepped up and a knowing smile tugged on her pink lips when they kissed.

"Are you okay?" Snow said as she blinked a few times to try and focus on her daughter. Maybe spiking the punch wasn't such a good idea. She thought to herself, a throbbing headache starting to form behind her eyes. A massive hangover was bound to make its appearance in the morning and she winced at the thought.

"I guess I am." Emma smiled, touching her lips once again which caught Snow's attention. The pixie haired woman had always assumed that her friend and her daughter would end up together and was actually quite surprised when Emma first started dating Hook. "I just don't know if Regina is...she did leave pretty fast."

"Well, you and I know that someone would have been reduced to ashes if she stayed. I haven't seen her that mad in quite a while. Give her a few minutes, if she doesn't go back then you go after her. I really don't want to spend the rest of my night wiping you off the floor." Snow kissed Emma's cheek and went back to her friends and David who seemed to relax after Snow whispered something in his ear.

"To hell with a few minutes." Emma muttered to herself as she went off to find Regina's hiding place. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw her best friend with her tongue deep down Belle's throat, pinning the smaller woman against the counter. Emma chuckled lightly, averting her gaze so she could look for Regina and she instantly frowned once she noticed the brunette was not there. Turning on her heels, the blonde made a beeline to the dining room, passing through the foyer. Still no sight of the regal beauty. "Why the hell is this house so big?"

"Have you checked her study?" came a voice from behind her. Emma knew she had heard that voice before but she couldn't quite place it, the effects of the punch still swimming around her brain, clouding her thoughts. Only when she turned around did she register who the voice belonged to.

"Oh, hey Kathryn." Emma smiled shily. Kathryn was Regina's best friend but that was all she knew about the woman in front of her. To be honest, she had never felt the need to get to know her better, especially after everything that went down between the blonde and her parents. It was water under the bridge, but Emma just couldn't brush it off. "I haven't yet, no...How do you know I'm looking for Regina?"

"Darling, anyone would go looking for her after that kiss." Kathryn chuckled. For the first time she allowed herself to inspect the infamous Emma Swan and she could definitely understand why her best friend was so attracted to her. Her lean yet muscular figure gave her just a tiny bit of an androgynous vibe but everything else screamed femininity. Emma was absolutely stunning and Kathryn couldn't help but smile at Regina's good taste, not that she had said anything, of course but their attraction to each other was pretty much obvious to anyone who owned a pair of eyes. As a crimson red started to color milky cheeks, the older blonde decided not to push the other any further. "She always goes to her study when she's trying to run away from something, especially her feelings."

Emma scratched her neck, finding something incredibly more interesting on the floor. She was way too embarrassed with the direction the conversation had taken and she couldn't, for the life of her, look at Kathryn again. "Uh, thanks...I'll go check on her." And without saying anything else, she strode largely towards the wooden door she knew to be the way into the brunette's safe haven.

The first knock on the door was so low Regina thought she was hearing things. She was currently sitting on her large chair, her elbows on the desk in front of her as her hands supported her head. Her now long hair fell in front of her face, hiding the somewhat puffy eyes. She had pictured their first kiss on many occasions and this reaction had never crossed her mind. Regina Mills was feeling ashamed of her actions and that was something she was yet to get used to. It was not her sexuality that was making her feel that way, not at all.

Regina had known she liked women even before she met Daniel. In fact Daniel was the one who made her realise that she was in fact bisexual and not gay. She had always looked at the other girls more intently than she would at the boys. She noticed the curves of their bodies, the fullness of their painted lips, the delicate way they would go about themselves. So no, her sexuality was not the culprit here. It was something far deeper, something Regina couldn't quite understand just yet.

The second knock came a little louder this time and her head snapped up. She didn't move though, hoping that whoever was coming to annoy her would just give up and leave. They of course didn't and she huffed, frustrated that her tiny little bubble had been so rudely popped. Regina got up and looked at herself in the mirror, trying her best to wipe her mascara and hide the puffiness of her eyes. An irritated "in a minute" was thrown over her shoulder as a third and a fourth knock came. She turned on her heels and charged towards the door, a scowl already forming on her face. It didn't last long, though, as her features instantly softened ad the sight of the unruly blonde in front of her.

"Hey." Regina said shyly, trying her best to ignore the throbbing between her legs that seemed to magically appear every time they had an interaction. She had expected to want to rip a head off but not with Emma, never with Emma. The blonde had the unbelievable power of soothing her, something that no one, not even Henry, had ever possessed. "What are you doing here?"

"You left real fast, I just wanted to– Have you been crying?" Emma's arms instantly wrapped around the brunette, her voice coated with a worry she couldn't quite understand. She closed the wooden door behind her, moving both of them towards the large couch in the middle of the room. Her hold on Regina never faltered, not even when they plopped down on the sofa. She had only seen Regina crying once, and that was when they both thought they were going to lose Henry. If the puffiness wasn't a good enough sign of tears, the redness that circled brown orbs definitely was. Emma had to fight the urge to kiss Regina's eyelids. "Wanna tell me what happened?" She whispered.

"It's nothing." Regina whispered back as she tried to brush the subject off, not really wanting to confess her feelings, especially because she still couldn't grasp exactly what she was feeling in that moment. It was a mess that was starting to give her a headache.

"It's not nothing, Regina. I know you and I know when you're not okay… please? Tell me what made you cry." Emma didn't know why she was so determined to push the other woman into telling her what was wrong. Maybe it was the excess of alcohol she had ingested throughout the night or maybe it was she subconscious telling her that she should be there for the person she cared about.

"I broke your trust." Regina felt the sting of fresh tears and she cursed herself. That was exactly what was making her feel ashamed and she just couldn't bring herself to look at big bright green eyes that she knew were looking down at her. "I kissed you without your consent and I broke your trust. I was so focused on getting him away from you that I ended up acting just like him and I am so incredibly sorry, Emma. I shouldn't have done that, I should have stayed out of it because we both know that you can defend yourself an–" She was suddenly interrupted by thin pink lips against hers. This time the kiss was slow and gentle, each of them taking the time to explore the other's mouth. It was Emma's way of telling Regina that everything was fine, that everything would always be fine between them.

"Do you really regret kissing me?" Emma asked as soon as they broke the kiss to get some air. She put a strand of black hair behind Regina's ear, moving her hand to gently caress an olive cheek. The familiarity of the moment didn't go unnoticed and a buzz of excitement shot through Emma's body. Everything was new to her, the touches, the kisses, the wanting, the needing. She had never thought she would be interested in dating a woman but here she was facing an entire new range of possibilities. "Cause I don't regret being kissed."

"You don't?" Regina's arched perfectly manicured eyebrows at Emma's statement. The kissed had surprised her as much as it had surprised the blonde. She had acted on impulse, not taking into consideration what Emma wanted or what she would feel. She was consumed with a jealousy that she couldn't quite understand and all she had wanted in that moment was to get Hook as far from Emma as possible.

"No. It took me by surprise, that's for sure. But I don't regret it… in fact part of me had been dying for it to happen since the day we met." Yeah, the booze was definitely boosting her confidence because there was no way in hell she would say that while sober. Deciding in favor of her sudden boldness, Emma moved closer until her lips were mere inches away from Regina's ear. "You didn't answer my question." She whispered, her lips lightly touching the brunette's lobe.

Regina had to bite down on her lower lip to keep a moan from escaping. Her entire body tingled with the familiar buzz of pleasure, bringing the remaining walls around her heart down. She was definitely drunk, she just didn't know if it was with booze or with...love? Could this be love? Memories of the two of them eating pizza from the box while they snuggled on the couch with Henry, watching a movie came to mind as well as memories of them sitting on the counter in the kitchen, drinking a good wine and talking until the sun came up. The feeling of home whenever she was with the blonde also made itself present and Regina sighed in contentment. Maybe this was love or could be love, only time would tell. "No, I do not regret kissing you."

"Good, because I want you to kiss me again." Emma's teeth grasped the tender skin of Regina's earlobe bringing it briefly into her mouth before laying a trail of wet kisses towards her neck. Regina tilted her head slightly to the side, giving Emma more space to worship her. Emma sucked on the brunette's pulse, smiling when a tiny moan escaped full red lips. Her teeth grazed the skin being quickly replaced by her tongue in order to soothe the already bruised spot. She couldn't tell why, but she felt the need to mark Regina as hers, even if it was just for the night.

Regina felt wetness pooling between her legs as soon as her earlobe was caught in between Emma's teeth and she knew she had ruined her panties. The throbbing was becoming unbearable and she needed to do something to relieve a bit of the pressure. Without thinking twice, she threw her leg over Emma's as gracefully as she could, straddling her lap. Her arms circled the younger woman's neck, her fingers resting in between blonde tresses. She looked into green eyes that had visibly darken with desire, the same desire she knew was swimming around her own chocolate eyes. Regina moved closer until their lips were almost touching and she whispered. "Take me upstairs." Her hot breath tickling Emma in the most exciting way. "Now."

* * *

Don't forget to review. (:


	3. Over The Edge

Emma didn't think twice before capturing supple red lips with her own. She had fought against this insane need to know what Regina's taunting mouth tasted like since the day Henry had brought her to Storybrooke and now that she finally found out she couldn't get enough. Her hands snaked down Regina's back, finding solace on her perfectly shaped ass. Emma squeezed it lightly, bringing the brunette's body even closer to hers and smiled when a small moan escaped Regina's lips in between kisses. "Your wish is my command, cara mia." A shiver went through the brunette's spine when Emma called her the same way Gomes used to call Morticia.

Regina got up reluctantly, the silky material of her panties sticking to her skin. She couldn't remember the last time - or if there was even a time- she was this soaked. The buzzing of the alcohol only made her libido grow even more. She needed Emma inside of her and she needed it now. Emma noticed how her chocolate eyes darkened with intense desire and she subconsciously lip her bottom lip as she got up, her hand seeking Regina's.

Regina's fingers reached hers in a hurry, and Emma knew that her desire for the brunette was absurdly reciprocated at that moment. In a sudden movement, bringing that one thousand times sexier project of Morticia into her arms, Emma took her in a new kiss, taking her breath away. Regina with all her body crying out for the pleasure that only seemed to settle in the Emma's arms, gave in to the kiss without any complaints and this only made the heat between the Emma's legs increase. Without breaking the kiss Emma walked back, searching for the wooden door. She vaguely remembered Regina's request to go into the bedroom, though all the excitement of the moment irrevocably clouded her thoughts. The first crash of bodies on the study wall, in a blind search for the door - since neither of them really wanted to get break out of the kiss- made Regina moan. When the realization that if they continued like this they would not leave the office knocked over Regina, an irritated snort fell off her supple red smudged lips.

With a snap of her fingers, a dense purple smoke enveloped them and they were transported to what Regina imagined to be her room. She wondered why it suddenly felt smaller and as soon as Emma pushed her into a cold, crockery sink, the brunette opened her eyes and realized they were in the bathroom instead. Her desire was taking over her thoughts in such a way that her magic must have failed. Well, at least there was a door she could lock. She thought, before moving her hand and doing just that. Ridding herself of the thought that this was the first time in a long time that she was so out of her mind to the point of losing control of her magic, Regina was once again snatched out of the orbit of her thoughts by Emma's thirsty lips on her neck too exposed by the black dress.

Regina had to admit, Emma was good with sharp answers, but it was even better when she used that tongue in other ways. Said tongue ran free through her olive neck, earning shivers and little groans that Regina could not even remember being able to make. Emma's hands seemed agonized by the fact that she could not find a way to get through the fabric of Regina's costume that was extremely tight. The brunette could easily laugh at the blonde's despair if she did not mirror her own desperation to feel that woman touching her. If she knew that she would be in such a condition in the bathroom, in Emma Swan's arms during the party, she would most likely have chosen a costume that was easier to take off.

Emma walked away for a few seconds from Regina, reluctantly, trying to find a way out of that dress. Regina's eyebrow arched quickly, and she was ready to complain, when she saw Emma raise her right hand her magic turning the once long tight dress into a shorter version. She then snaked her hands to Regina's cleavage, getting a hold of both sides of the long slit. She had a devious smirk on her pink lips and Regina's knees almost buckled. Oh no, Emma wouldn't–

Without thinking twice Emma ripped the black material and Regina's dress was open from top to bottom in a matter of seconds, bringing her perfectly shaped breasts into view. Regina was about to complain when she saw Emma's gaze shift from green to practically black. Her pupils doubled in size thanks to the desire, and the way she watched Regina's semi-naked body, almost like an animal ready to attack her prey, made Regina shudder from head to toe. She called Swan's name softly, but had no answer whatsoever. It seemed as if Emma was trapped in a universe of her own, where there was only her and Regina's naked breasts, and her tiny black panties that left little to the imagination. Much like a panther pouncing, Emma quickly snaked her fingers around Regina's waist and pulled her into a kiss, hungry and needy.

The brunette's hands grabbed Emma's blonde hair, pulling hard as she tried to match all the desire Emma was showing at the moment, running her fingers along the sides of her body, her tongue over every part of her mouth, her body almost glued to hers. There were so many feelings to process, and she honestly was not interested in paying attention to any of them at the time, she just wanted to feel. She wanted desperately to feel good, to feel sexy, to feel like the only woman left in the world, and she felt it all there, in Emma's arms.

Her dress was quickly thrown to her feet, and Emma's hands delved in to explore every little patch of newly discovered skin. Regina's hands were pulling more and more at the blonde, as if she wanted to make sure she was really there with her and not just a mere hallucination.

Emma began to bring her lips down her body, placing a wet trail of kisses from her neck to her shoulder. The kisses were interspersed with bites, which made Regina sigh even louder than before. Emma's mouth was so close to her breasts she could feel the warm breath tickle her already hardened nipple. Regina had to fight the urge to guide Emma to where she needed most. The brunette really wanted to let the other woman set the pace and take the reins this time, wanted to show that she could be complacent and less authoritative. But Emma's lips taunting her, so close to giving her the pleasure she so badly seeked, made her give up those ideals rather quickly. They were incredibly drunk anyway, it wasn't like either of them were going to remember it the next day.

With a strong tug at Emma's nape, Regina guided her to her breasts but instead of capturing the dark nipple with her lips, Emma let out a puff of air that tickled the sensitive skin. Regina's already half-closed eyes snapped open again and the blonde saw a cloud of irritation swim in whiskey orbs. The mayor groaned in frustration and a hoarse laugh was heard in the bathroom.

"In a hurry, Your Majesty?" Were the words that rolled out of that taunting tongue and Regina could easily complain, but it seemed Emma had figured out the best way to shut her mouth. Whenever she was about to protest, that delicious tongue ran through her nipple, making her swallow every word. Emma's mouth did a wonderful job on her breasts, and it became increasingly difficult for her to keep down her moans.

It was then that Emma held her tightly around her waist, and with a small tug flushed Regina's body against her own, kissing her again. It seemed as if those mouths, even though they were just meeting each other, did not want to come apart at all. Emma pushed Regina against the bathroom door, which elicited a slightly deeper moan from the queen, a sound the blonde could easily compare to the sound of the angels. Emma kneeled on the bathroom floor, the coolness of the tiles sending a shiver up her spine. She lowered her lips down to Regina's belly, making all the brunette's blood run toward her already dripping cunt and she had to bite down on her lower lip when Emma's swift tongue swirled around her navel.

The blonde's hands managed to get rid of her panties quickly, and she gently propped the mayor's right leg on the her shoulder. Regina was certainly not prepared for the sensation that struck her when the tip of Emma's tongue ran up and around her soaked lips, skipping her clit entirely on purpose. Regina could not stand it any longer, her whole body squirming in anticipation, and then, with her fingers pulling even harder on blonde tresses she forced her to find her wetness. She squeezed the blonde between her legs, rocking her hips hard into Emma's face. The feeling of having Emma Swan in between her legs, licking and sucking her pussy with everything she got made her melt completely.

Regina's hand searched blindly for any surface in the room that was within reach so she could somehow ground herself. Her right hand found the door handle as the other found solace on top of Emma's head. Her hips were moving in the rhythm of the music that came from outside, but it did not seem like either of them realized this, since they were completely trapped in a bubble of their own. Regina rubbed herself against Emma's tongue who had her green eyes locked in the extremely sexy dance that the brunette was doing above her. Her tongue massaged her clitoris in such a specific way as no one had ever done before - Emma clearly had experience when it came to other women- and that set a fire deep in her soul.

Amid moans and incoherent sounds, Emma heard -for the first time since their first meeting- Regina begging for something, more precisely begging to feel more of her. Emma then suddenly stopped all of her movements but before Regina could even thinking about complaining, she thrust two long fingers into her tight cunt. Regina let out a low growl as her hips buckled forward and Emma knew she would approach the edge rather quickly.

Her fingers began to move in and out of Regina, slowly at first but she gladly picked up her pace when the word "faster" fell from delicious lips. The brunette's desire dripped down her fingers as Regina's moans grew louder with each thrust. Emma was sure that if anyone walked by the bathroom they would hear them, even with the loud music.

Regina was close, so close. Sweat made her skin glow in the dim light of the small bathroom and Emma was simply mesmerized with the view above her. A few more firm thrusts of her fingers and ... a knock came from the other side of the door behind them.

The door knob turned clockwise and then back and they instantly knew someone was trying to get into the bathroom. Regina's eyes widened, but Emma would not stop, could not stop. "It's occupied!" Regina shot over her shoulder at the same time Emma added a third finger. A loud moan came from the back of the brunette's throat as she finally slammed hard into Emma's mouth and fingers. Emma's name fell from Regina's lips like a mantra and her voice echoed not only through the bathroom, but down the hall of the mansion too. The blonde kept moving her finger as she guided Regina through the wave of pleasure that threatened to make her fall. She only stopped when Regina pushed her head gently away from her core. "Fuck"

Emma removed her fingers, a smug grin adorning her lips, after all, she had just made Regina Mills cry out her name, it couldn't get any better than that. The blonde raised her sticky fingers, tracing swollen lips that now were completely void of any lipstick, leaving a wet trail on the soft surface. Emma bit her lower lip as her fingers disappeared into Regina's warm mouth. The brunette took her time, licking each finger clean.

When she was satisfied with her work she spun them around, trapping Emma between herself and the door. She pressed her lips firmly against the blonde's in a hungry kiss while her hands moved down over tight leather until they found the cool metal of her button. She was done with the teasing, she was done with the waiting, Regina had to feel Emma coming undone around her and screaming her name.

Regina's lips trailed the length of Emma's neck, stopping right under her left ear. She sucked hard on the blonde's pulse - which drummed fast against her full lips - eliciting a loud moan from the woman underneath her. Her hands finally managed to open the tight pants and rasped her teeth on the already sensitive spot, the beginning of purple marking the milky skin. A mark for a mark. She thought to herself as her long finger traced Emma's slit through the thin material of her panties.

"Regina...please." Emma's voice was so low that Regina almost missed it. The blonde was a sight to behold with her blonde tresses stuck to her forehead mixed with droplets of sweat, her head falling slightly back as she tried to maintain herself upright. "I-I need–" A moan interrupted her sentence when Regina thrusted two finger inside of her without any warning.

Regina's mouth was on Emma's again, their tongues mashing together in a war for dominance. The mayor once again matched the rhythm of her movements to the music coming from the party and Emma's hips accompanied them in the beautiful dance. Regina could feel the walls closing around her fingers and she knew that it wouldn't take long for Emma to find her sweet relief. She added a third finger and curled them slightly, finding the spongy spot that she knew would drive the blonde woman insane. "Purr for me, kitty." Regina said in a seductive whisper and that was all it took.

Emma screamed Regina's name as a wave of intense pleasure washed over her and in that moment she wouldn't mind if she drowned. Her mind was completely blank and stars flashed behind her closed eyelids as she rode her orgasm out on Regina's slender fingers. Their breaths were shallow from the exertion and Emma was pretty sure her heart would eventually fall out of her chest.

Their bubble was abruptly popped though when another knock, this time more urgent and somehow angrier, sounded from behind the door. "Let a mate use the loo, ay?" They instantly recognized the owner the voice and they snapped out of their haze in a matter of seconds.

"Uhm, I'll be right out." Emma shouted behind her shoulder as she fidgeted to get her button back in the hole and she didn't know if it was because of the booze or the desire that was still running through her veins. Regina laughed lightheartedly as she swatted at Emma's hands in order to help her.

"I'm going to get rid of him so you can come out." Emma placed a chaste kiss on Regina's lips and smiled at how familiar that seemed to be. She then turned around and opened the door, closing it right behind her so that Hook wouldn't see that she wasn't alone and who was there with her.

Regina looked at herself in the mirror, trying her best to tame her now mussed hair. Her whole reflection screamed 'just been fucked' and she couldn't help the wolfish grin that tugged on her lips. She shook her head, sending away the thoughts of what they had done and focused on fixing her appearance. The mayor could easily snap her fingers and disappear in a cloud of purple smoke and into the safety of her bedroom, but her thoughts were still a bit clouded and the last thing she wanted was to end up in the middle of the living room with her dress torned apart.

The brunette gave Emma a few more minutes before slipping out the door. The hallway was empty and Regina arched her perfectly manicured eyebrow as she searched for the blonde. Whiskey brown met grassy green at the bottom of the stairs and she felt a shiver run up her spine when Emma winked casually at her, a smug grin on her face, before returning to the party. Regina was relieved that she had been able to get rid of the pirate and she made a beeline to her bedroom before anyone else came up and saw her in such a state.

If only she knew that a pair of angry brown eyes observed her every move from the foyer downstairs.


End file.
